Dangereux
by Tarabiscotea
Summary: Se retrouver piégé dans un donjon avec Malfoy, loup-garou, ancien Mangemort et connard imbuvable, ne présage rien de bon. D'aucuns diraient que la situation est dangereuse. Harry n'a donc aucune raison d'être excité. Vraiment aucune. HP/DM [Traduction de Faithwood]


**Dangereux**

 **.**

 **Note de la traductrice** : Ceci est la traduction de l'OS intitulé _Dangerous_ de Faithwood. Avec la permission de l'auteur, je me suis permise d'étendre légèrement la scène de sexe. La fiction originale ne peut se trouver sur ce site, mais vous pouvez la retrouver sur le LJ de Faithwood.

 **Warnings** : Draco est un loup garou, et même sous sa forme humaine, il a la particularité de son espèce animal, à savoir, un « nœud » à la base de son pénis lorsque celui-ci est en érection, et qui implique, de fait, un lien anal lors de l'accouplement qui ne peut se défaire tant que le dominant est excité. C'est pervers, c'est du MA, vous êtes prévenues. Très bonne lecture à toutes :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un faisceau de lumière jaillit de la baguette d'Harry, éclairant les murs sombres du donjon. Le magnifique cerf blanc contempla Harry, puis Malfoy, puis Harry à nouveau.

« Ça ne marchera pas. » dit Malfoy. « Il est confus. » Le cerf secoua sa tête, comme s'il souhaitait nier ce fait.

« Allez, vas-y, » dis Harry en regardant l'animal, refusant d'admettre sa défaite. Grâce à la réflexion de la lumière du cerf sur son visage et ses cheveux, on aurait dit que Malfoy était lui aussi fait de pure magie, mais il grogna, boudeur et mécontent, et l'image enchanteresse fut détruite.

Le cerf galopa vers l'épaisse porte de métal, ses cornes passèrent à travers, mais, dans un nuage de fumée d'argent il disparut aussi brusquement qu'il arriva, les plongeant tous deux dans l'obscurité.

« Vois le résultat de ton pessimisme. » Harry remua la baguette dans sa main, établissant une liste mentale de sorts qu'il pourrait utiliser, mais il semblait qu'il les avait tous tenté ces vingt dernières minutes. Envoyer un message grâce à son patronus était son dernier espoir.

« Je te l'ai dit, Potter. Les sorts qui entourent ces murs sont anciens. Tu ne peux pas les défaire avec quelques tours de magie appris à l'école. On a besoin de s'y mettre à plusieurs. J'ai de quoi être pessimiste et grossier. »

Harry soupira. Malfoy avait peut-être raison. « Je suppose que tu es un expert en vieux donjon, sang-purs malveillants, manoir hanté, tout ça tout ça. »

« Effectivement. » Malfoy lança un sort sur le mur d'en face. En haut, près de la porte, apparu une petite fenêtre, laissant filtrer les rayons de la lune et projetant une lumière faible sur leurs visages. « C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Et _attendre_. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des fenêtres dans les donjons. »

Malfoy rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. « C'est une fausse. Elle est juste là pour rappeler aux prisonniers le monde extérieur dont ils ne peuvent plus jouir. »

« Ok. C'est cool. »

« Je ne l'ai pas inventé, » cracha Malfoy. « Je sais juste comment ça marche. Particulièrement dans ce donjon. »

Harry se força de ne pas surenchérir au ton venimeux. S'engueuler ne mènerait nulle part. « Je sais. J'ai compris. C'est le manoir de Crabbe. » Malfoy avait probablement joué à Tappe-Moldus ici étant enfant. « Je ne t'accuse de rien. »

« Tant mieux. Parce que je devrais être le seul à t'en vouloir. C'est de ta faute si nous sommes coincés ici. »

« Pardon ? » Apparemment, la dispute était inévitable. « Parce que j'ai décidé de me battre contre huit sorciers serviteurs du mal ? »

« Six. »

« Deux de plus dans la pièce d'à côté. Je les ai entendus. Dans tous les cas nos chances n'auraient pas étaient meilleures contre six. Et c'est toi qui nous a conseillé de nous cacher ici. »

« Mais je ne t'ai pas dit de fermer cette putain de porte. »

« Quel est le but de se cacher si on laisse les portes ouvertes ? »

Draco renifla. « Bref, ce n'est pas là ou je voulais en venir. Tout est parti en couille à partir du moment où tu t'es ramené. Tu aurais dû me laisser gérer ça tout seul. C'était le plan. Ça allait marcher, j'étais le mec idéal pour ça ! Un apothicaire à la recherche de biens illégaux. Un apothicaire avec des antécédents de sorciers du côté du mal, qui-plus-est. Ils ne m'auraient pas suspecté. Le père de Crabbe était l'un d'eux, putain ! Il me donnait des bonbons quand j'étais jeune et tout ! »

« Ce n'était _pas_ le plan. » Harry décida de ne pas mentionner que le père de Crabbe ne donnerait plus jamais de bonbons à Malfoy dorénavant. Pas après que son fils soit mort dans un incendie qui les a laissé, lui et Malfoy, sans blessures. Draco devait être au courant quand même ! A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait en venant ici tout seul ? « On voulait juste que tu établisses un premier contact. Que tu obtiennes un nom ou une adresse. Tu devais m'envoyer un message au moment où ils t'auraient donné une localisation, pas transplaner ici et faire l'appât ! »

« Un message ? Pourquoi faire ? Tu m'avais tracé, de toute évidence. Comment m'aurais-tu trouvé sinon ? »

« C'est la procédure habituelle ». C'était le cas. En quelque sorte. Bien qu'Harry aurait dû demander l'accord de Malfoy, monter un dossier de demande, et attendre que cette dernière soit approuvée. Une perte de temps inutile, vraiment. Tracer Malfoy avec un sort et ne le dire à personne avait semblé bien plus efficace.

« Bien. C'est soit ça, soit tu pensais que j'étais impliqué dans cette histoire et tu voulais me surveiller. »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je parie que je suis le principal suspect pour tout et n'importe quoi justement. Un ancien Mangemort. Un _loup-garou_. »

La patience d'Harry s'effrita. « Ce n'est pas moi qui faisait tout pour les contrarier, les appelants 'monstres' et tout quand j'étais ado ! »

« Oh, je vois. Je parie que tu penses que ce qu'il m'arrive est juste. Une punition bien méritée, j'imagine. »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais - » Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parlait de Draco devenu loup-garou maintenant?

La respiration de Malfoy était saccadée, ses poings se contractant. « Ou alors, tu me trouves incompétent, et tu penses que j'ai besoin de toi pour m'en sortir. » dit-il, le souffle toujours irrégulié et les dents découvertes. Sa voix ressemblait de plus en plus à un grognement.

Harry fit un pas en arrière. « Tu es un civil. Ce n'est pas ton boulot. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien parce que c'est _mon_ boulot. »

« Que c'est noble de ta part. » Cette fois, Malfoy grogna réellement. C'était un son terrifiant. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et ton héroïsme, Potter. » Son visage était rouge et déformé par la colère. Il semblait dangereux. _Meurtrier_.

« Malfoy. » Harry fit un pas de plus en arrière et brandit sa baguette. « Draco ? »

Malfoy cligna des yeux. Son expression se transforma en une fraction de seconde, et son attitude menaçante disparue. Il se redressa, bredouillant, et fit quelques pas en arrière. « Désolé, désolé, » fit-il d'une voix rauque. Il s'appuya contre le mur, respirant profondément, ne regardant plus Harry.

« Est-ce que… » Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Une étincelante lune toute ronde semblait les fixer à travers les barreaux. La fenêtre était fausse, et il était trop tôt pour que la lune soit à son apogée, mais Malfoy devait l'avoir en tête lorsqu'il avait fait le sort. « C'est la pleine lune ce soir ? »

Malfoy acquiesça, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne.

« Mais tu as pris ta potion Tue-Loup. » Il devait l'avoir prise. Malfoy était apothicaire, bon sang ; il brassait des potions quotidiennement.

« Évidemment ! » Le venin était de retour. Il ajouta, plus calmement cette fois, « Je suis juste irritable. »

« Tu es toujours irritable. Là c'est différent. »

« Je suis _excessivement_ irritable. » Malfoy lui lança un regard torve. « La compagnie ne m'aide pas. » Il reprit appui contre le mur, comme s'il souhaitait se fondre dedans. « C'est l'adrénaline. La course-poursuite, le fait qu'on soit piégés… »

« Je vois. » Ceci expliquait pourquoi Malfoy avait été si téméraire aujourd'hui. Plein d'adrénaline et de puissance, il s'était mis en tête de confronter le groupe de sorciers maléfiques qui tenait en haleine les Aurors depuis deux mois maintenant. Harry aurait dû le sentir venir. Y réfléchir au moins un peu. Le blond était bien incapable d'être si inconsidéré. Mais le Malfoy qu'il avait connu à l'école avait grandi, il était à présent un homme, et un loup-garou. Harry le savait, mais il ne l'avait pas suffisamment pris en compte jusque maintenant.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du t'entrainer la dedans. »

« J'ai proposé mon aide. »

« Ouais, après que je sois venu dans ta boutique pour te raconter l'affaire, _espérant_ que tu proposerais ton aide. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard blasé. « Ne te ventes pas trop, Potter. Tu ne m'as pas manipulé. » Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber doucement sur le sol. « C'est bon. Je vais bien. Évite juste de me parler. Ou de t'approcher. »

Harry s'assit également, au pied du mur en face de celui de Malfoy. « Est-ce que j'ai le droit de respirer ? »

« Silencieusement. »

Harry rangea sa baguette, regardant le visage pâle de son vis-à-vis. « J'ai laissé une note sur le bureau de Ron. Dès qu'il l'aura lu il viendra nous trouver. » Il lança un regard à la porte. « Mais l'échange aura eu lieu, d'ici-là. » Ils avaient entendu quelqu'un passer près de la porte, lancer quelques sorts sur la-dite porte, et tout était redevenu calme. Certainement qu'ils avaient procédé au trafic, et que de leur cellule barricadée de sortilèges, ils n'avaient rien pu entendre.

Malfoy semblait inconsidérablement irrité à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « évite de me parler » ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas que le Professeur Lupin agissait comme ça. Même pas lorsqu'il n'était pas sous potion. » Bien que, pour être honnête, Lupin avait ses moments _lunatiques_ aussi, mais Harry devait bien fouiller dans sa mémoire pour les retrouver. Lorsqu'il pensait à lui, son visage semblait seulement calme et en paix.

« Oh, excuse-moi alors. Je dois mal m'y prendre. Je n'y connais rien en loups-garous, après tout, à part bien sur le fait que j'en sois un. Toi, en revanche, tu connais tout sur tout, en ayant côtoyé un il y a des années. »

C'est au prix de gros efforts qu'Harry parvint à garder son calme, mais il y parvint. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, merde. C'était ridicule.

La lumière de la lune touchait à peine Malfoy, mais Harry apercevait des lueurs scintillantes sur sa peau, lui donnant un aspect irréel. Ses yeux étaient clos, la peau de son coup offerte aux lueurs, sa nuque contre le mur.

Harry se gorgea de la vue, en profitant maintenant que personne n'était là pour le juger. Il savait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de très étrange à trouver Malfoy beau. Et pas à cause des choses que Malfoy avait faites lorsqu'il était adolescent, mais parce que Malfoy était si haineux, si colérique, tout le temps. Ou peut être seulement lorsqu'Harry était dans les parages. Dans tous les cas, le brun n'aurait pas dû le trouver si attirant.

Hermione aurait une chose ou deux à dire à ce propos. Elle aurait probablement toute une théorie sur lui si elle savait qu'il était attiré par quelqu'un qui ne lui veux que du mal. De fait, vraiment, Harry devait garder le secret.

Ron et elle s'en étaient mis pas mal sur la gueule l'un et l'autre pendant sept ans, et maintenant ils formaient un couple heureux.

Harry évinça rapidement ces considérations de son esprit. Ça lui faisait envisager une possibilité quelconque d'avoir réellement une _relation_ avec _Malfoy_. Ils n'étaient pas Ron et Hermione. Ils ne seraient _pas_ un couple heureux.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond n'étais que purement sexuel. Mais c'était plus que ça. Ce qu'il ressentait était compliqué à mettre en ordre et à comprendre complètement.

Parfois, lorsqu'il se rendait à sa boutique pour acheter quelque chose, ou lorsqu'il le croisait sur le Chemin de Traverse, un étrange sentiment de fierté l'envahissait. Après tout ce que le serpentard avait fait, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et avec toutes les chances contre lui, Malfoy avait su s'en sortir. Même la morsure de loup-garou n'avait pas eu raison de lui. Il avait été mordu par un homme qui en voulait à Lucius d'avoir envoyé Greyback s'occuper de lui. Il s'en était alors pris à son fils. Après cela, Draco avait simplement composé avec cette close supplémentaire.

Il devait y avoir une certaine part de vérité dans la maxime qui disait que lorsqu'on sauve la vie de quelqu'un, on se sent responsable de cette personne toute sa vie. Peut-être qu'il était simplement content de voir que Malfoy n'avait pas gâché la sienne.

Mais encore une fois, Harry avait sauvé bien d'autres personnes, sans que cela n'implique une attirance sexuelle et des pensées vraiment trop romantiques à leur encontre. Peut-être était-il juste dérangé. Peut-être avait-il simplement un truc pour les cheveux blonds très _très_ clairs.

« Je sens ton regard, » dit Malfoy, ses yeux toujours fermés. « Arrête ça. Je ne vais pas me transformer maintenant. Pas avant des heures. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Malfoy ouvrit les yeux. « Tu devrais. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, là tout de suite. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai envie _de te faire_ , là tout de suite. »

Cette menace était la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin. Les vibrations de la voix grave de Malfoy envoyèrent des décharges directement jusqu'à son sexe. Il força un rire. « Je ne sais dire si ça signifie que tu veux mettre en pièce mes vêtements, ou seulement moi. »

Malfoy sourit et siffla d'une voix basse, « Devine. »

« Tu n'as qu'à essayer les deux, et voir ce qui te plait. »

« Je ne t'arracherai pas tous tes membres. »

« Directement la gorge, alors ? »

« Tu ne suis pas la conversation, Potter. Tu m'as donné deux choix. Si ce n'est pas l'un, alors c'est l'autre. »

Les joues d'Harry se teintèrent de rouge. Il n'avait décidément pas besoin de cela. Et surtout pas besoin de Malfoy disant ça de cette _manière_ , intense et dangereuse, qu'il prenait souvent dans les fantasmes d'Harry.

« Tu dois vraiment haïr mes vêtements. C'est parce qu'ils sont rouges ? »

Malfoy se lécha les lèvres. « Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je pourrais penser que tu m'encourages. »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je pourrais penser que tu flirtes avec moi. »

Malfoy renifla. Son expression changea alors radicalement et il devint tout de suite beaucoup plus tendu. Il renifla à nouveau, longuement cette fois. « Tu es excité, » dit-il, apparemment choqué.

Presque aussi choqué qu'Harry. Il n'avait pas prévu que Malfoy pourrait le _deviner_. D'où ça sortait ? Harry ouvrit la bouche pour nier, mais alors il réalisa…

« Oui. » Malfoy pouvait apparemment lire dans ses pensées. « Je peux le _sentir_. »

La chaleur dans l'entre-jambe d'Harry ne s'intensifia que plus, quand bien même il essayait de se calmer. Putain. Ça tournait à la catastrophe.

« Je ne suis pas surpris, » dit Malfoy d'un ton tout à fait normal, comme s'il n'était pas réellement en train de parler de l'érection du brun. « C'est ton truc, n'est-ce pas ? Traquer des sorciers maléfiques, être piégé avec une créature du mal. Ça te fait bander. Ça t'as toujours fais bander. »

Oh non, par pitié. « Non, ce n'est pas le cas. » Mais il bandait apparemment pour Malfoy même s'il était un gros con, et malgré son énervement, son pantalon se faisait plus étroit à chaque seconde.

« Bien sûr que si. Je pari que tu baiserais bien n'importe qui, là tout de suite. Même moi. »

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu devenir Auror. On poursuit des criminels, et ensuite, c'est la grosse orgie avec tout le voisinage. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était le cas de tout le monde. Juste le tiens. »

« Tu penses sérieusement que m'être pratiquement fait buter et être piégé ici me fait bander ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ce serait, sinon ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Putaindemerde. Il n'aurait pas dû tenter d'évincer la théorie du blonds. Il aurait pu s'en servir à bon escient, en fait.

Malfoy rit, mais il sembla sans joie. « Oh, c'est moi, alors ? Parce que je suis un loup-garou ? Parce que je suis _dangereux_ ? Tu voudrais bien me conquérir ? Me dompter ? Me sauver ? »

« J'aimerais bien fermer ta gueule, par-dessus tout. » trancha Harry. Malfoy avait des _problèmes_. Et à son plus grand damn, Harry voulait désespérément le rassurer. Lui dire : « Non, c'est juste toi. Loup-garou ou non. En danger ou en sécurité. »

Ce serait bien. C'est exactement ce qu'il devrait lui dire. Ensuite ils baiseraient comme des bêtes, se marieraient, et vivraient heureux. Ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils divorcent, et qu'Harry perde la moitié de sa fortune parce que Malfoy aurait été un enfoiré qui aurait pris le meilleur avocat possible.

Harry fit la grimace.

« Je vais me taire. » Malfoy ferma les yeux à nouveau, le crâne contre le mur. « Je voulais juste mettre au clair que nous n'allions pas nous envoyer en l'air, donc te fais pas d'idée. »

« Ok, cool. Je vais rester assis et tenter de ravaler ma déception. » Merlin, il était con. Il aurait dû essayer avec plus de conviction de repousser son attraction pour Malfoy. Ça ne mènerait nulle part, de toute façon, à part le fait qu'il pourrait le ridiculiser. Et il aurait bien raison de le faire. C'était quoi son putain de problème, sérieusement ? Pourquoi devait il pensait à Malfoy chaque fois qu'il se branlait ? Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être que le danger l'excitait. Et Malfoy était sans l'ombre d'un doute, dangereux.

« Oh putain. Potter. Arrête ça. »

Harry se mordit la joue. Il devait arrêter de penser au blond. Mais le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait sentir son excitation ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Le fait qu'il était à nouveau en train de le fixer ne l'aidait pas non plus. « C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Potter ? »

« Fous-moi la paix. Le fait que tu puisses le _sentir_ ne te donnes pas le droit de me dire quand je peux ou ne peux _pas_ être excité ! »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis… dans une _phase_. Ça _m'affecte_. D'une façon que tu n'aimerais certainement pas découvrir. »

« On en a déjà parlé. Tu ne me fais pas peur. »

« Eh bien, moi j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire. » La respiration de Malfoy se fit plus saccadée. « Alors agis comme un sauveur et sauve-moi. »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Évidemment il n'y a que toi pour ne pas comprendre. Je suis _dangereux_. Je peux changer ta vie en une morsure. Je peux te briser la nuque en une seconde. »

« Mais… tu ne le feras _pas_. » Harry en était convaincu. Le serpentard n'était pas un assassin. Il n'aimait pas infliger de la douleur. Le brun se souvenait encore de comment Malfoy avait était pétrifié lorsque Voldemort l'avait forcé à torturer Rowle.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, cherchant visiblement ses mots, mais alors il contracta la mâchoire et détourna son regard.

« Tu es sous potion, » lui dit Harry calmement. « Et j'ai ma baguette. Ca va aller. »

Malfoy soupira profondément, plutôt d'exaspération que de soulagement. Il resta silencieux cependant, et aucun des deux ne lâcha un mot pendant un bon moment. Harry avait d'ailleurs presque réussi à calmer les battements de son cœur ainsi que son érection.

Mais c'est alors que Malfoy soupira à nouveau. « J'ai juste très envie de te baiser, Potter. »

Oh, pour l'amour de… Harry considéra un bref instant l'idée d'aller lui foutre un coup de poing dans le nez. Ou alors il pourrait simplement lui balancer un sort d'ici. Ou bien il pourrait aussi lui renvoyer ses propres mots comme quoi ils n'allaient pas niquer, alors il ferait mieux de la fermer.

Mais encore une fois, c'était, peut-être, une opportunité. Ils pourraient le faire maintenant, et l'oublier juste après l'avoir fait. Malfoy avait l'air d'être loin dans un délire de loup-garou qui visiblement le prenait à la gorge, et Harry n'avait qu'à saisir la perche comme quoi il n'était qu'un mec excité par le feu de l'action et les situations dangereuses. Ça pourrait se finir ici et maintenant. Virer Malfoy de son esprit et aller de l'avant. Pas de complications, pas de conséquences.

Harry retint brièvement sa respiration, essayant de se calmer pour avoir l'air le plus nonchalant possible en disant « Je ne suis pas contre. »

Malfoy ne réagit pas pendant au moins dix bonnes secondes –Harry compta- et ensuite renifla. « Tu ne connais en réalité pas grand-chose sur les loups-garous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais comment les calmer. »

« Ça ne t'aidera pas beaucoup si tu en laisses un te baiser. »

« Tu penses que je veux coucher avec un loup-garou parce que j'espère que ce sera doux et lent ? »

« Navré de te décevoir, alors. J'aime quand c'est doux et lent. »

Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement. Tous ses fantasmes incluaient un Malfoy agressif, dominateur, lui et Harry se battant en même temps qu'ils baisaient. Il n'avait jamais envisagé un Malfoy précautionneux et le baisant lentement.

Mais il était en train d'y penser maintenant. Et, que la putain bénisse le bon Dieu, il le voulait de cette manière aussi. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine, contractant son torse. « Alors quel est le problème ? »

Malfoy ne le regardait pas. « La manière dont je baise n'est pas le problème. C'est… la taille. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Malfoy, on a grandi dans la même école, dans le même internat. Tout le monde connait la taille de la queue de tout le monde. Et bien que je doive admettre que j'étais surpris en découvrant que la tienne n'est pas en dessous de la moyenne – on pourrait penser que tu agis comme un gros connard pour compenser, tu sais ? – Je sais juste qu'elle n'est pas _si grande_. »

« Potter, les queues des loups-garous… »

« Deviennent incroyablement grosses lorsqu'elles sont en érection ? Allez. Utilise ce truc sur quelqu'un qui a assez bu. »

« Mais putain, écoute-moi ! Les queues des loups-garous ont des particularités animales les soirs de pleines lunes. »

« Quelles particularités ? Tu ne te transformes pas en cheval. Les loups sont comme des chiens. Ils n'ont pas… » Oh. Comme des chiens. Harry avait entendu dire ce qu'il se passait lorsque les chiens copulaient. Il secoua sa tête et se tortilla sur place, déterminé à ne pas laisser voir que cette pensée le rendait encore plus dur. « Tu viens de l'inventer. »

« Quoi, parce que ce n'est pas inscrit sur la liste des Aurors concernant les caractéristiques des loups-garous, alors ce n'est pas vrai ? Crois-moi, je ne l'ai pas appris dans un livre non plus. » Malfoy montra les dents. « Ou bien, tu sais, tu n'as qu'à pas me croire. Si tu es si sûr que je mens, tentons l'expérience, et tu verras par toi-même. »

Harry frémit. C'était un bon point. Le blond n'avait pas de raison de mentir.

Donc, s'ils couchaient ensemble, la base de la queue de Malfoy grossirait inconsidérablement, les liant ensemble pendant un bon moment.

Ce n'était pas tentant. Pas tendant du tout. Ça ne devrait pas l'être.

Harry était déjà en train de l'imaginer. Est-ce que ce serait bon ? De se sentir si rempli, si lié à Malfoy, incapable de se libérer de son étreinte charnelle?

« Doux Jésus. » Malfoy prit son visage entre ses mains. Il n'avait probablement pas besoin de ses dons de loup-garou pour savoir que Harry était encore plus excité à présent. « Me fais pas ça. Tu peux penser que tu pourrais apprécier, mais imagine que ce ne soit pas le cas ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Au moment où ce sera trop pour toi, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. Pas sans nous causer de sérieux dommages physiques, à toi comme à moi. »

« Ça m'a l'air d'être mon problème. » Répondit Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? C'était comme s'il suppliait Malfoy de le baiser. Il n'était pas conscient qu'il le désirait à ce point.

Malfoy se pencha un peu en avant, ses poings serrés, comme s'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus. « Potter, si tu ne me stoppes pas, je vais arrêter d'essayer de me stopper tout seul. »

« Je ne t'arrêterai pas. »

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il se précipite sur lui, mais il restait planté la, bouche-bée, ne faisant rien d'autre que de regarder Harry comme s'il attendait une réponse à une quelconque question muette.

Très bien. Dans ce cas…

Harry se redressa et traversa la pièce, chacun de ses mouvements analysé par le regard ardent de son partenaire.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a fait que me menacer depuis le moment où nous avons été coincés ici, tu fais plutôt passif. »

Malfoy ne réagit toujours pas. Même pas lorsque Harry s'assit à côté de lui, leurs regards au même niveau. De près, il ne semblait pas si pâle. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose, son regard sombre, ses pupilles totalement dilatées. Le regard d'Harry se posa sur la ligne que formaient ses lèvres, tendues. L'envie folle de les lécher fit son chemin dans chaque cellule vivante du brun, et il se rapprocha un peu plus. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine si violemment qu'il se sentait étourdi.

Enfin, le blond prit la parole. « Potter, si on commence ça -»

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser. C'était comme s'il avait appuyé sur le détonateur : le moment où ses lèvres touchèrent celle du blond, Malfoy grogna et Harry se retrouva claqué contre sur le dos, piégé entre le corps de son partenaire et le sol d'un froid cuisant. Il oublia comment respirer lorsque le serpentard s'allongea de tout son long sur lui et l'embrassa de _cette manière_. Comme un assaut, comme s'il essayait de forcer Harry à se rendre et à se soumettre à lui, avec pour seules armes ses lèvres et sa langue. Ce n'était pas la peine. Harry n'avait aucune intention de l'interrompre. Les baisers de Draco envoyaient des vagues de luxure à travers tout son corps, jusque dans ses orteils. Il se sentait fiévreux, sa peau le brulant. Si un glaçon venait à sa rencontre maintenant, il serait évaporé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Malfoy… »

Le blond agrippa les vêtements d'Harry, les froissant et les déchirants par moments. L'air frais de la cellule était un bonheur pour la peau du brun, incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir et succomber à sa brulure intérieure. Le bonheur franchit encore un seuil lorsque ses mains et ses lèvres redessinèrent le buste du brun. S'il le mordait trop fort les traces seraient visibles des jours après, mais cette pensée fut rapidement mise de côté. Malfoy passait ses dents sur ses tétons, mais les inquiétudes d'Harry étaient bien loin, lorsqu'il le regardait dans les yeux pendant qu'il le touchait comme ça. Il fixait le gryffondor comme s'il attendait une réaction particulière, mais tout ce que pu lui donner le brun fut un long gémissement.

Avec un grognement, il défit le pantalon d'Harry, le trainant jusqu'à ses pieds avec son caleçon. Harry se tortilla, obligeant. Il fut nu en moins d'une seconde. Ça pouvait sembler froid et inconfortable comme situation –il était entouré de pierres et d'obscurité – mais il ne pouvait ressentir rien d'autre que la main exigeante de Malfoy sur sa hanche, sa cuisse, sa queue.

Le blond semblait ne pas avoir assez de patience pour prendre son temps et explorer. Il prit le gland du brun dans sa bouche, respirant profondément, semblant prendre son pied, et se retira avec un bruit de succion humide. C'était beaucoup trop érotique pour le corps de Harry qui fut pris d'un soubresaut et se souleva de lui-même à sa rencontre, mais ce dernier le claqua à nouveau contre le sol, ses doigts creusant les hanches du brun. _Je peux te briser la nuque en une seconde_ , avait-il dit. Harry sentait au moins un peu de sa puissance maintenant, mais il pouvait dire que Malfoy se retenait.

« Viens… », dit Harry. Malfoy se redressa et prit appui sur ses coudes, s'allongeant entre les jambes du brun. Le frottement des vêtements sur sa peau nue l'irritait, le rendant encore plus sensible. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger, de se frotter contre lui, d'aller à la rencontre de son érection bien palpable à travers son pantalon, ne se souciant guère des cailloux dans son dos, ou de la gêne qu'il pourrait ressentir à laisser échapper de tels sons de sa bouche, se répercutant avec une telle force sur les murs qu'il était certain que tout le voisinage pouvait les entendre.

Malfoy le regardait si intensément… Comme s'il souhaitait le bouffer. Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus excité. Il sentit une des mains du blond à l'aune de son entrée, mouillée, et traçant des cercles étroits. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant quand est-ce que le blond avait réussi à invoquer du lubrifiant sans même qu'il ne le remarque, mais son interrogation partit bien vite lorsqu'il prit la parole, comme s'il avait soudain un sursaut de lucidité, « Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te prendre lentement... » lui dit-il, ses lèvres et sa langue remontant le long de la mâchoire du brun, semblant réellement en peine de se contenir.

« Qui t'as demandé de le faire lentement ? »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Malfoy ouvrit davantage ses cuisses et lui enfonça deux doigts. Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier, suffoquant sous le plaisir d'avoir enfin ce qu'il voulait, ses jambes s'écartant d'elles-mêmes autour du blond, le suppliant d'aller plus profondément en lui. Mais Malfoy y allait doucement, contrairement à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Son corps était tendu et ses mouvements contrôlés, son regard fixé sur celui du brun.

« Ça va aller, » essaya de lui dire Harry, mais ça ressembla plus à un gémissement profond, Malfoy écartant ses doigts pour le préparer à sa venue. Ça faisait longtemps que le gryffondor n'avait plus fait ça. Il ne se souvenait pas que ce fût si bon.  
Et il ne se souvenait définitivement pas de quelqu'un le regardant aussi intensément et avec un examen si minutieux. Comme si Harry agissait de manière totalement hors-norme.

« Malfoy… plus… » Réussi-t-il à dire. Cela ne fit qu'agrandir encore plus le regard du blond. « Tu prends racine… je la veux… putain, je la veux tellement. »

Le blond roula des yeux sous la demande, perdant de sa réserve, et enfonça profondément et brutalement ses doigts. « Peut-être que je prends mon temps parce que je savoure... » Ses yeux étaient sombres, et Harry ne pouvait déchiffrer toutes les émotions derrière le regard intense. Peut-être était-il juste rempli d'adrénaline, régi par ses instincts. Ou peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de plus. Pour le savoir il aurait fallu que le brun se concentre et réfléchisse, mais avec la ferveur nouvelle avec laquelle Malfoy le doigtait, cela semblait impossible. D'autant plus lorsque le blond retira ses doigts et lui dit d'une voix rauque, « Tourne-toi. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler d'impatience. Mais Malfoy en fit une mauvaise interprétation.

« Si tu as changé d'avis - »

Harry l'interrompit en forçant sa langue dans sa bouche pour un baiser brutal avant de s'allonger sur le ventre. C'était inconfortable, le sol était froid et rugueux, mais lorsque les mains chaudes de Malfoy attrapèrent chacune une de ses fesses, les palpant et les écartant violemment l'une de l'autre, Harry oublia son inconfort.

Il était si dur. Il voulait si désespérément avoir la queue de Malfoy en lui, qu'il devait se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de le supplier de le baiser.

Une main serrant fermement une de ses fesses, le blond remonta le long de son corps, et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du brun, respirant profondément.

« Potter… »

« Si tu me demandes encore une fois si j'ai changé d'avis- »

« En réalité… » Harry pouvait sentir Malfoy sourire alors qu'il parlait. « Je voulais juste dire que tu as un très beau cul. »

Harry sourit largement. « Pas besoin de compliments. Tu as déjà ce que tu veux. »

« Oui. Oui j'ai ce que je veux. » Sa voix était tellement basse qu'elle créa une course folle de frissons tout le long du corps d'Harry qui ne fit que s'intensifier lorsqu'il délaissa une de ses fesses pour ouvrir sa braguette et baisser son pantalon.

Et puis il sentit, il sentit le gland chaud et humide de la queue de Malfoy pulser entre ses fesses, poussant impérieusement contre son petit trou, l'écartant juste légèrement, mais suffisamment pour le laisser pantelant. Harry se força à se décontracter et laissa le blond pousser en lui. Il retint son souffle pendant qu'il se faisait écarteler de la plus délicieuse des manières. Malfoy allait lentement, et Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas un minimum dans l'expectative. Ça semblait déjà trop, la brûlure se propageant partout comme il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui. Il fallait qu'il se détende. Qu'il respire.

Sa vision se troubla alors que Malfoy alla encore plus profondément, voulant s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Sa queue était brûlante, implacable, et vraiment _présente_ , forçant le corps du brun à l'accepter. Harry en pleurait presque tant l'émotion était palpable, de l'extérieur, comme de l'intérieur. Malfoy frissonna au-dessus de lui.

« Tu sais, » dit-il lorsque ses couilles rencontrèrent le cul d'Harry, complètement écarté et à la merci du blond. « Vu qu'on est réellement en train de faire ça… Tu pourrais peut être avoir envie de savoir que j'ai envie de le faire depuis la sixième année. »

Harry ferma les yeux, pas bien sûr de comment réagir. La brûlure se calmait, son corps s'ajustait à la présence du blond, mais il était quand même bien trop compliqué de penser lorsqu'il était pleinement à l'intérieur de lui, plus profondément et plus fermement pénétré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa queue allait grossir d'une seconde à une autre maintenant. Ou peut-être pas maintenant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ça marchait.

Il trouva enfin la voix, parmi toutes ses émotions. « Tu n'étais pas un loup-garou à l'époque. »

« Non. Et nous n'étions pas coincés quelque part dans un endroit sombre à deux non plus. Donc… Pas d'excuses pour moi. »

Harry laissa la nouvelle faire son chemin à l'intérieur, elle aussi. Il aurait dû le savoir. Comment avait-il pu seulement croire qu'ils pourraient le faire juste comme ça, et puis oublier ? Il ne pourrait plus échapper à Malfoy maintenant. Les choses allaient devenir compliquées. Ça allait être un sacré bordel. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça l'excitait autant de savoir ça ? Son cœur battait bien trop fort contre son torse. Il voulait l'embrasser. Là, tout de suite. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Comme Malfoy le lui avait fait comprendre, il était totalement sous son emprise, une fois en lui. Il ne pouvait bouger. Putain, c'était si excitant.

Ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire, Harry décida de se resserrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait autour de la queue de Malfoy pour l'empêcher de parler à nouveau et de ne lui faire que perdre un peu plus la tête.

Malfoy gémit et jura des « Putain, Potter… ! » Et ensuite, Dieu soit loué, il arrêta de parler –les bruits qu'il faisait n'aidaient pas à Harry à garder le contrôle de son esprit- et se mit à bouger. Il remua les hanches, se retira un peu, juste un peu, mais suffisamment pour se rengainer dans Harry, et suffisamment fort pour que le brun en soit comblé.

Il ferma les yeux. Les sensations l'enivraient. Malfoy trouvait son rythme, baisant Harry en de longues et méticuleuses avancées. Harry essaya de s'empaler de lui-même pour ressentir la morsure de la pénétration plus violemment encore, mais les mains sur sa chair le maintenait captif de ses assauts. Son corps tout entier était pressé contre celui du brun, ce qui ne le fit que frissonner davantage, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

Harry n'était pas habitué à l'inaction. Mais en fin de compte, lâcher prise et ne pas être actif semblait plus simple que ce qu'il croyait. Il était certain qu'il pourrait laisser Malfoy le baiser pendant des heures, le remplir encore et encore, tandis qu'il ne ferait rien que de ressentir les poussées de sa queue contre sa prostate.

Le blond accéléra le rythme en gémissant, donnant des coups de reins plus brutaux mais tenant toujours fermement Harry pour que celui-ci ne bouge pas. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses cris, en vain. La queue pulsa à l'intérieur de lui, brûlante alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être écarté un peu plus encore. Malfoy haletait à son oreille, lui disant combien il avait envie de jouir en lui, tout au fond. Le corps d'Harry se contractant exactement au même moment que le sien ; le blond ne contrôlait plus ses hanches, s'enfonçant en Harry dont le corps ne répondait plus de rien non plus.

Et puis Malfoy devint solide comme un roc, ne bougeant plus d'un iota. Harry l'imita, retenant même sa respiration, n'osant bouger un muscle, alors qu'il commençait à sentir le sexe en lui s'élargir de plus en plus, l'écartant davantage.

Il se sentait si plein, la queue du blond fourrée si profondément, si fort, en lui... Il était écrasé par la pression qui ne cessait de croitre entre lui et le blond à l'intérieur. Dieu, son corps était en feu. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir à ce moment précis aussi excité, mais sa queue était pourtant bandée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Tout son corps vibrait au rythme de ses battements de cœur et des palpitations du sexe de Malfoy.

Le souffle chaud du blond chatouilla son oreille. « Ça va ? »

Harry trembla davantage et il répondit d'une voix cassée, la gorge sèche. « Ouais. »

Avec un long gémissement, Malfoy se réajusta, ses hanches bougeant légèrement dans le mouvement. Harry ferma ses yeux, son corps trop sensible. Il se serra encore plus, ressentant tout à la fois le plaisir et l'inconfort intensément. Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se contracter, comme s'il cherchait à le torturer en lui faisant ressentir tout ce qu'il pouvait dans le moment. La queue du blond pulsa d'autant plus, ses gémissements se faisant plus profonds et primaires, presque comme un grognement animal. Malfoy était en train de jouir. Harry ne pouvait que se serrer encore et encore alors qu'il se faisait remplir longuement, tous deux gémissants sans retenu, jusqu'à ce que son corps se calme et qu'ils ne bougent plus ni l'un ni l'autre.

Les frissons s'emparèrent du dos d'Harry. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, cherchant désespérément l'air. Malfoy était encore énorme et brûlant à l'intérieur de lui.

Doux Jésus, ce n'était que le début. Ils étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. La respiration dans son dos s'accéléra et se fit saccadée, Harry ne pouvant maitriser son corps qui continuait à se contracter autour du sexe à l'intérieur de lui, à la fois comme s'il y était obligé, et à la fois comme s'il réclamait toujours plus.

Cette fois-là dura encore plus longtemps. De la sueur coulait dans les yeux du brun, ses cheveux collés à son visage, pendant que le serpentard le martelait encore et encore. Il se sentait telle une poupée de chiffon, impuissant à faire quoi que ce soit, prêt à voler en éclat sous une poussée trop violente ou trop intense. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi dur de toute sa vie. Malfoy lui disant à quel point il aimait le remplir comme ça, et Harry perdant un peu plus la tête à chaque fois que son contrôle flanché pour rechercher plus de contact du blond. Son sexe, coincé entre son corps et le tas de vêtements sur lequel il était allongé, n'aurait eu besoin que d'une friction pour le faire venir.

Une fois de plus Malfoy stoppa le mouvement de ses hanches, mais ne put contrôler ses tremblements. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à dire fut _Potter_ , un bon nombre de fois dans une litanie de gémissements alors que sa semence se répandait pour la seconde fois à l'intérieur du gryffondor, qui ferma les yeux pour en savourer toute la puissance.

Il contracta son anus, délibérément cette fois. Malfoy grogna, cria presque, enfonçant son visage dans les cheveux du brun, ses hanches se rengainant automatiquement, alors qu'il éjaculait encore et encore. Ils ne firent pas d'autres pauses. Harry perdit définitivement le contrôle de son corps qui semblait déterminé à satisfaire Malfoy aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. La pression dans ses couilles ne fit que s'accroitre, à la surprise d'Harry, rendant tout beaucoup trop intense. Il n'aurait pas besoin de friction finalement. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de prononcer le nom de son tortionnaire, tandis qu'il poussait fort sur le nœud à la base de la queue de Malfoy. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de jouir.

Le donjon plein d'obscurité sembla s'éclaircir d'un coup lorsque son corps trembla de manière incontrôlée et qu'il se répandit en jets brulants sur le sol. Il pouvait entendre ses propres cris de plaisir et n'essaya cette fois pas de les contenir. On lui avait dit qu'il était silencieux pendant le sexe. Il semblait pourtant à présent qu'il était prêt à ce que tout Londres l'entende. Il s'en foutait. Il voulait que Malfoy continue de le faire jouir comme ça. Il devait avoir dit cela à voix haute comme le blond continua de le pilonner pendant son orgasme en lui disant de continuer à jouir et que cela l'excitait à en mourir. Harry entra dans un état de semi conscience, cerné par un plaisir qui dura plus longtemps qu'il aurait cru possible.

Il avait imaginé que se faire Malfoy allait valoir le coup, mais pas à ce point.

Malfoy, qui était à nouveau pantelant contre son oreille. Il semblait exténué et faible, ne bougeant pratiquement plus, mais encore dur en lui. Harry paniqua un peu, craignant qu'il n'en ait pas encore fini. Il ne pensait pas que son corps pourrait endurer encore cela longtemps. Mais la pression qui le liait à son ancien rival subsistait.

Le blond dû comprendre. Il embrassa sa nuque, suçant sa peau, laissant indéniablement des marques. Harry le laissa faire, trop léthargique pour avoir quelque chose à redire. C'était un processus lent, mais relaxant.

L'érection de Draco se calma, jusqu'à se détendre entièrement en Harry, mais ce dernier pouvait encore sentir la morsure de l'écartement. Il se sentait mouillé, de partout. Lorsque le blond mit fin à la pénétration et roula sur le côté, ce fut pire. Il était poisseux, et partout sur son corps se trouvait un mélange de salive, de sueur, et de sperme.

Des doigts se frayèrent un chemin à travers ses cheveux et il sentit quelque chose de froid pressé contre dos.

« Je peux faire quelques sorts, pour ça. » lui dit Malfoy, et Harry acquiesça, frissonnant alors que la baguette du blond traçait des arabesques sur son dos, en descendant. Il sentit la magie envahir sa peau et le réchauffer comme une couverture. Son inconfort disparu et il souffla enfin, retrouvant des forces pour se retourner et regarder Malfoy.

Ce dernier semblait complètement alerte et pas fatigué le moins du monde, mais ses joues étaient d'un vrai rose et ses cheveux étaient en pagaille.

Harry sourit. C'était une tête qu'il pourrait apprécier de voir les matins en se réveillant. Pas de mine renfrognée, pas de colère, pas de regard froid dans ces yeux gris.

« Bon. » Harry sourit davantage. « C'était horrible. Je suis consterné. Vraiment, t'as vu la taille de ta queue ? Tu m'as vraiment pénétré avec ? Non parce que j'ai pratiquement rien senti… »

Malfoy sourit en retour, mais avec une pointe d'hésitation. « Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal, si ? »

« Si. J'enrage, j'ai mal et je suis frustré. D'où le sourire sur mon visage et le blabla niais. »

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit. Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur son visage. Il semblait que le Malfoy en face de lui était devenu quelqu'un qu'Harry ne connaissait pas encore. Il espérait avoir une chance de connaitre mieux ce mec-là.

« Non, en vrai, j'enrage un peu. » dit Harry. « Je pense que t'as rendu la baise normal obsolète pour moi. »

« J'espère que non. Ça ne se produit qu'une fois par mois. » Malfoy se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, mais il sembla alors changer d'état d'esprit et fit face à Harry encore une fois, de la détermination plein le regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire en attendant ? » Son ton était joueur, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux, comme s'ils attendaient une réponse bien précise du brun.

OK. Bon. Si Harry ne se trompait pas, on y était. Malfoy voulait plus. C'était tellement une idée de merde, si on mettait de côté le cul loup-garouien exceptionnel.

« Se disputer, j'imagine. » fit Harry.

L'expression du blond ne changea pas. « Ouais. » répondit-il brièvement. « Sûrement. » Il se redressa, mais Harry attrapa son bras, paniquant un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il voulait ça. Il voulait Malfoy et Malfoy était en train de dire qu'il voulait Harry aussi. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué.

Et bien si. Ça l'était. Ça le serait. Mais merde, et alors ?

« Je viens de me souvenir… J'adore le sexe après une dispute. »

Malfoy récupéra son bras et le regarda. « Putain, Potter. Donne-moi une vrai réponse ou fous-moi la paix. »

« Pour être honnête, tu ne m'as pas posé de vraie question. »

« T'es tellement con. »

Harry sourit. « Et t'es un chien. »

« Va te faire foutre. » Il le repoussa, mais ne bougea plus lorsque le brun l'attrapa à nouveau et le claqua au sol, une main sur son torse pour le maintenir en place.

« La voilà ta réponse. » Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres, longuement, doucement, prenant son temps avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, et le baiser s'intensifia de manière palpable. Malfoy semblait abasourdi quand Harry se retira. « C'est assez clair pour toi ? » Lui demanda le brun.

Les doigts de Draco s'attardèrent dans les cheveux d'Harry, tirant dessus gentiment. « Ça fera l'affaire. » lui répondit-il, et les fit intervertir de position, avec une agilité et une force à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas. C'était la seconde fois qu'embrasser Malfoy le faisait se retrouver allongé sur le dos sous le poids du blond. Cela ne pouvait se passer comme ça. Il fallait nécessairement faire d'autres tests.

Il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy l'embrasse, mais ce dernier ne fit que le regarder.

« Tu sais, » commença-t-il. « Mon plan consistait à attraper ces sorciers de manière courageuse puis à te demander de me montrer ton contentement en me laissant te baiser. »

Harry rigola. « C'est un plan pourri. »

« Tu aurais accepté. »

Harry réfléchit. « Certainement. » avoua-t-il. « Mais c'est quand même un plan de merde. Tu aurais pu te blesser. Ou pire. »

« Je maitrisais la situation. Les gens ont peur de moi, tu sais. Légitimement. Presque tout le monde. » Ses lèvres tiquèrent. « A part toi. _Évidemment_. Ils pensent que je vais sortir de mes gonds et les déchiqueter. Ou bien les transformer en loups-garous. »

Harry coinça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de Malfoy. Il avait essayé toute sa scolarité d'intimider les gens. La manière dont son désir était maintenant réalité était malheureuse. « Tu ne me feras pas de mal, » lui dit-il, certain.

« _Non_ , » lui répondit-il avec ferveur, comme si Harry avait besoin d'être convaincu. « _Jamais._ » Il scella sa promesse en allant chercher la langue du brun avec la sienne, les faisant s'embrasser un temps, avant de descendre dans son cou.

Harry passa ses mains autour de lui, et le serpentard se détendit, s'allongeant, la tête reposant dans la nuque du brun.

Il était _lourd_ , mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à le repousser.

Ils restèrent allongés pour un temps, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Malfoy s'accélère de manière incontrôlée et qu'il se jette presque hors de leur étreinte, allant dans un coin de la pièce en courant, suppliant Harry de rester où il était. Harry obéit, ne voulant pas faire en sorte que le blond brise sa promesse et le blesse accidentellement. Il se redressa et attendit, serrant les poings et les dents en entendant les cris de douleurs et les craquements d'os. Au moment où les bruits cessèrent, le loup se retrouva au sol, la tête entre ses pattes. Harry couru jusqu'à lui et l'entoura de ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Des heures plus tard, une équipe d'Aurors, menée par Ron, trouva le gryffondor assis par terre, caressant un grand loup gris qui dormait, la tête reposant sur les cuisses du brun. Il leur demanda de partir et de laisser la porte ouverte, les chassant sans plus de cérémonie.

Ron se fit pâle comme un linge. Harry pouvait l'entendre respirer même une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte. Il était probablement en train de composer une liste mentale des questions qu'il souhaitait poser à Harry et des sorts qu'il pourrait lui envoyer pour l'avoir chassé comme ça.

Ça promettait d'être quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas que Ron. C'était tout le monde. Les amis, la famille, les Weasley, les Malfoy.

Harry soupira et regarda Draco, dormant calmement sur lui. C'était vraiment une idée pourrie. _Une idée horrible_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il caressait la fourrure grise.

Pour autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire, autant que j'ai aimé la traduire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de _Pride and Prejudice_.

 **Xx**


End file.
